The Darkness Within
by K1092000
Summary: After Ulrich's parents get murdered things start to deteriorate between the gang. Since then Ulrich has been acting really strange. Can Yumi and Odd help Ulrich turn his life around before he makes a mistake? COMPLETE!
1. A Murder

Disclaimer: I don't own CL or any of its characters.  
This story has a lot of bloody incidents in it just to warn you.  
Jeremy and Aelita will not appear in this story. If they did they would probably be killed off. Since I don't like killing off main characters I had them moved to the U.S.  
Now for the ages and then you can read.  
Yumi: 18. Ulrich, Odd, Mandy, and Reika: 17. Jen and Alex: 16.  
**_

* * *

_**

**_A Murder_**

It was Saturday night; Yumi and Ulrich were out on a date. Ever since X.A.N.A. was shut down they had a lot more time to spend with each other. Too bad Jeremy and Aelita had to move to the U.S. Odd and Sam didn't last to long but when a new girl came she fell for Odd on the first day. Since then Odd and Mandy had been going out. Yeah the gang had really split up. The only time Odd and Ulrich actually saw each other was when they were in their dorm. This was Yumi's last year at Kadic, Odd and Ulrich both had one more year left. But something was about to happen. This event would eventually throw Ulrich's life into turmoil and hatred; it would leave his heart calling for revenge.

_"You know what to do. Just make it quick and then get out of there," _Reika heard Sir say in her earpiece.

"Don't worry Sir, they won't even know what hit them," said Reika.

Reika was sitting in front of Ulrich's house in a tree. She was aiming a sniper rifle at them while they sat and ate. Sir had been watching Ulrich for a long time and wanted him to come work for his elite force of killers in his mob.

"Ok, I have a clear shot at both of them," said Reika.

_"Good now get it over with and report back here for further orders," said Sir._

Reika aimed at Mr. Stern first and then fired. A loud bang ripped through the air. The bullet flew through the front window and hit Mr. Stern in the head; it tore a hole in his head and blood spilled onto the floor as he fell out of his chair. Mrs. Stern began to scream wildly and ran from the room.

"GOD DAMNIT!" yelled Reika.

She dropped the rifle and went into her car. She got her desert eagle and a hunting knife. She went to the front door and broke in. She could hear Mrs. Stern on the phone in the living room.

"Yes that's correct I heard a bang and then my husband fell to the floor and blood was rushing out of his head," Mrs. Stern frantically spoke to the police operator.

As she hung up the phone she turned around to see Reika standing in front of her pointing the desert eagle at her.

"Who are you? Get out of my house," Mrs. Stern said in a frightened voice.

Reika didn't respond but shot instead. Mrs. Stern was lucky to have moved out of the bullets path. But she wasn't so lucky when Reika threw the knife at her. The knife got stuck in her back and Mrs. Stern fell over. Reika came up to her and put the gun to the back of her head.

"Any last words?" asked Reika.

"You, even go near my son and I'll have the police on you," said Mrs. Stern.

"Oh, don't worry he will be with us soon," said Reika.

With that she shot Mrs. Stern in the back of the head. Reika watched as her brains flew over the kitchen floor and her blood slowly made a puddle around her head. She then took her knife out of Mrs. Stern's back and stabbed her five more times just for kicks. She then went our to her car got in and drove off. But before she left she put a small radio by the front door. She put a CD in the CD player and the song Battery by Metallica began to play. When the police arrived the song was still playing and had just ended, in a few seconds started again.

"My god, the same person again," said the chief.

"Its not the same, it's a different song," said an officer.

"I know, I guess it's a gang of people who do this, but the question is why," said the chief.

Yumi and Ulrich had just left the restaurant. Ulrich dropped Yumi off at her house and then was driving home to see his parents. Tomorrow break ended and school resumed. He wanted to see his parents before he had to go back. But when he pulled onto his block he saw police cars and ambulances in front of his house. He stopped his mustang and got out. He ran through the yellow tape and was stopped by an officer.

"Hey where do you think you are going?" asked the officer.

"You don't understand that's my house," said Ulrich.

"Oh really, and how am I supposed to believe that," said the officer.

"Listen my name is Ulrich Stern and this is my house," said Ulrich.

"Stern… well kid I'm sorry but your parents are not going to be seeing you anymore," said the officer.

"No, they can't be," said Ulrich.

"Face it kid their dead," said the officer.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" yelled another officer.

"Oh, this is the boy, those are his parents," said the officer.

"Let me speak with him," said the second officer.

"Is… is it true," said Ulrich.

"Yes kid I'm sorry but it's the truth, you may want to sit down and just take it all in," said the officer.

"TAKE IT IN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING! MY PARENTS GET MURDERED AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS TAKE IT IN!" yelled Ulrich.

"Listen just calm down," said the officer.

"CALM DOWN NO WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND GO DO YOUR FUCKING JOB SOMEWHERE ELSE!" yelled Ulrich as he turned away and went for his car.

"HEY YOU DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT BOY! GET BACK HERE I HAVE SOME QUESTIONS TO ASK YOU!" yelled the officer.

The officer goes after Ulrich and grabs his shoulder. Ulrich turns around and punches the officer in the face. The officer staggers backward and then tackles Ulrich. Both of them are wrestling on the ground when two more officers go and break up the fight.

"ALRIGHT NOW COOL IT BOTH OF YOU!" yelled an officer.

"HEY HE STARTED IT!" yelled the attacked officer.

"I know and I'll talk to him you just go over there," said the second officer.

Two other officers were holding Ulrich when the second told them to leave.

"Sit," said the officer.

Ulrich just glared at him.

"SIT DOWN!" the officer yelled.

Ulrich sat on the curb and the officer sat next to him.

"Listen kid, you know you can be charged with assault for what you did to that officer," said the officer.

"Yeah I know," said Ulrich in an irritated tone.

"Well, I'm willing to let that slide this time seeing as you've just lost both of your parents and my buddy was telling you to shove that up your ass," said the officer.

"Whatever," said Ulrich.

"Listen, as long as you have a place to stay temporarily you should go there and wait. The court will call you and issue you a guardian usually it's an aunt or uncle you will be place with," said the officer (I don't know if the court system regulates that or not.)

"Well if you need me then I'll be at Kadic boarding school," said Ulrich as he got up to leave.

"HEY WHERE IS HE GOING!" yelled the attacked Officer.

"JUST RELAX! HE NEEDS SOME TIME ALONE!" said the officer.

He held his partner back while Ulrich drove away.

"I WILL PRESS CHARGES ON YOU! YOU WILL GO TO JAIL!" the attacked officer yelled to Ulrich.

* * *

Hope you liked it, now review plz. 


	2. Everyone Knows

Disclaimer: I don't own CL or any of its characters  
**Thanks to American-Kitty for being the first reviewer.  
The killing will be held off until ch5 because we need to set a few things up first. After ch5 some one will get killed almost every ch.**  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Everyone knows_**

Ulrich drove back to school and went to his dorm. Of course Sissi had to arrive and make the matter worse.

"Ulrich dear why are you crying?" asked Sissi.

"It's none of your business," said Ulrich.

"Ulrich if you would to just tell me then maybe I can help," said Sissi as she put her hand on his shoulder.

He glared at her and opened his door. He went in the room and before Sissi could lay a foot into his dorm he slammed his door in her face.

"HEY! Ulrich what's the matter let me in," said Sissi as she pounded on the door.

Ulrich locked the door. He threw himself on his bed and cried himself to sleep. The next morning he woke up to see Odd unpacking his clothes from vacation. When Odd saw that Ulrich was awake he immediately started to tell Ulrich what he heard.

"Dude you were on the news this morning. Everyone knows what happened to your parents," said Odd.

"You know Odd you don't have to rub it in," said Ulrich in an angry tone.

Then Yumi came into the room. She had arrived earlier than she normally did.

"Odd could you give us some time alone," said Yumi.

"Sure, Mandy is expecting me anyway," said Odd.

Yumi smirked and was trying to hold back her laugh.

"What?" asked Odd.

"Oh, its just every time you say her name I remember when she told us how you two got caught making out behind the tool shed by Jim," said Yumi.

"Ha, ha very funny," said Odd as he left the room. 'I can't believe that she still remembers that.'

"Ulrich I'm really sorry that you lost your parents," said Yumi.

Ulrich didn't say anything he just laid back on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Listen I talked to my parents and they are going to think about letting you use the guest room in our house if no one can take care of you," said Yumi.

"Thanks Yumi," said Ulrich as he sat up.

"Hey you going to be ok?" asked Yumi as she sat down next to him and began to rub his back.

"I guess," said Ulrich as he leaned his head on her shoulder. 'Every time I spend time with her she always makes me forget my problems. I just wish I could forget that this had ever happened.'

Odd and Mandy were in the cafeteria watching the news on the TV that Jim had just installed.

"Man that has to suck for Ulrich. I don't know what I would do if my parents were killed," Mandy.

"Yeah, but I think it would be best if we didn't talk to him about it," said Odd.

"Well, you've finally decided to mature," said Sissi.

"Oh, and you've gone further and further into immaturity ever since I met you," said Odd.

Sissi gets an angry look on her face and then leaves the cafeteria.

"Even when you're serious you still get her good," said Mandy.

Then the news reporter came back on.

"We are back from the break and go to Mary who is at the scene of the crime as we speak, Mary," said the reporter.

"Thanks Jan, yes I am here at the scene and have just gotten a report from the forensics team that there were no fingerprints or threads found that would lead to the person who has committed these crimes. Apparently the killer was very well trained to not have left any clues behind for the team to work off of. But they have found out one thing for certain, the father was killed from a sniper rifle and the sniper sat in a tree right across the street from the home. This is Mary Fisher live at the crime scene," said Mary.

"Thank you Mary and now we look to our weather man for the weekly weather review," said Jan.

"We should get to class, this is beginning to become too much for me," said Mandy.

Odd and Mandy got up from their table and left for class.

* * *

Don't forget to review. 


	3. A Spy

Disclaimer I don't own CL or any of its characters.  
**Thanks for the reviews. **  
**_

* * *

_**

**_A Spy_**

The next day we travel to an abandoned warehouse.

"Good job Reika, he will be with us soon," said Sir.

"Thank you Sir I will be awaiting you next assignment," said Reika.

She left the room and Sir began to take a look at some files.

"So Ulrich, you've managed to fight against me for one year. I took a liking to your fighting style and how you turned your stress into energy to help you fight better. I can't wait until you're at my side fighting for me just like your brother," said Sir.

Sir sets the file on the table; it shows a picture of two boys who look almost identical. They both had brown hair and green eyes. One was wearing green from top to bottom, but he had white shoes on. The other was wearing all black. Under each photo were their names. Ulrich Stern age 17 and Alex Stern age 16.

Reika had left for her room. Once in her room she saw a piece of paper on her desk. She picked it up and read it.

_Reika,_

_This is your next assignment. You must follow Ulrich around and see what his daily routine is. Get to know his actions and how he has been coping with the problem. Use Theo to help you, however you mustn't come in contact with him until I say._

_Signed:_

_Sir_

Next to his name was the symbol she had seen on many of his letters and to this day wants to know why. It was the symbol of an eye.

"Why the fuck does he always want me to trail the boys. Does he want me to tell him how good they look? God Damn," said Reika.

She changed her outfit to a camouflage one so she would blend in with the trees. She went out into the hall and met Theo.

"I thought you were supposed to be at school," said Reika.

"Yeah but its lunch time and I thought I would come here and give you a ride," said Theo.

"No I'm perfectly capable of using my own car," said Reika.

She walked past Theo and he grabbed her ass. She turned around and first slapped him in the face then punched him hard in the stomach. Theo backed up to the wall and slid to the floor.

"Next time you touch me I'm going to shove my M16 up your ass and then fire," said Reika.

Theo nodded, she stormed off and he slowly got up. Reika got into her black Mercedes and drove to the school. She parked on a side street so the car wasn't too visible. She then waited until the bell rang for class. She slipped into the grounds and climbed a tree. Fortunately for her the tree was outside Mrs. Hertz class and Ulrich was sitting by the window looking outside day dreaming.

'God he's cute, why is it always the cute ones that have to become the killers,' she thought to her self.

She lowered her binoculars and just looked around the schoolyard; she wanted to make sure she could get a clear shot of him out in the open. The day went by pretty quickly. Of course Reika didn't really have the best day. She had to keep climbing up and down trees and scamper across the schoolyard every time Ulrich changed classes. When it was time for her to leave she found Theo and told him to put the invitation letter under Ulrich's door.

* * *

Next ch Ulrich goes to X.M.A. headquarters. Can you guess what X.M.A. stands for?  
Don't forget to review. 


	4. An Invitation

Disclaimer I don't own CL or any of its characters.  
**Thanks for the reviews. What the X.M.A. stands for will be revieled near the end of the story. But you can keep on guessing.****_

* * *

_**

**_An Invitation_**

Yumi said good-bye to Ulrich and gave him a short kiss before she left. Odd was busy watching the TV that he had bought for their room. The news was on again.

"Look at this, three more people killed and this time one was a girl. Check it out the song that was being played at her house was Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheep by AC/DC," said Odd.

"So," said Ulrich.

"Well the song is about sex so I'm guessing this guy raped her before she was killed," said Odd.

"Odd can you please turn that off," said Ulrich.

"Fine," said Odd.

Then a note slipped under their door.

"Very funny Sissi," said Ulrich.

He opened the door to see no one. He opened up the note and read it.

_Dear Sir or Madam: _

_This invitation has been sent to you by Sir. You have been chosen to complete a training program to qualify for his squad of elite warriors. If you so choose to accept this offer go to the limousine that will arrive outside your school in one hour. If you so choose to decline this offer then master Sir will understand._

_From,_

_X.M.A._

'What the hell,' Ulrich thought.

"What is it?" asked Odd.

Ulrich crumbled up the note and tossed it into the trash.

"Oh it was Sissi trying to ask me out again," said Ulrich.

"Man even though you and Yumi have been going out for four years now she is still persistent on breaking you two apart," said Odd.

"Yeah, and I guess she'll never learn," said Ulrich.

"You got that right, well I'm off to meet Mandy, we are going to a club tonight," said Odd.

"Ok, you go have fun," said Ulrich.

"Hey you and Yumi should come to," said Odd.

"No, what if that killer is still out there looking for me," said Ulrich.

"I can't wait for you stop being so paranoid and get your life back together," said Odd.

He left the room. Ulrich waited on hour and then snuck out of the building. He wanted to see what this X.M.A. was. Just as the letter said there was a limousine waiting outside the schoolyard entrance. He went up to the limmo and the door opened. He got in to see three people. One he recognized.

"Theo," said Ulrich.

"I'm glad you decided to join us," said Reika.

"Who are you?" asked Ulrich.

Reika knocks on the window separating the driver from them. The door shuts and the limmo drives off.

"You have been selected by Sir to join our clan. My name is Reika, this is Max and I see you know Theo," said Reika.

"So what are you guys exactly?" asked Ulrich.

"Well we are a rebellion against society, and we seek revenge," said Reika.

When Ulrich heard Reika mention revenge he started to listen closer.

"You see we are battling society and a fellow gang, but our numbers are small and we need more people," said Reika.

"So what do you guys do exactly?" asked Ulrich.

"We setup ways to kill our opposing gang members that have caused or will cause our operations harm. And we have the person who killed your family marked as your first kill," said Reika.

"But first you need training," said Max.

The limmo pulled up to the warehouse and entered it. Ulrich got out to see an awesome site. Outside the warehouse looked like a dump but inside it was the opposite. Crates of weapons were line up across one wall and they were all labeled. He saw Sniper rifles, Machine guns, pistols, SMG's, knives, swords, grenades, rocket launchers, and there were many more. Also they had an assortment of vehicles.

"Wow, this place is awesome," said Ulrich.

"Glad you like it, now here take this Uzi and follow me," said Max.

"Where are we going?" asked Ulrich.

"Shooting range," said Max.

Ulrich and Max walk outside and he sees what seems to be a maze in a huge ditch that was dug out.

"You will have five minutes to find your way through the maze. You must also kill at least ten simulation guards with one round," said Max.

"One round?" asked Ulrich.

"Just get in there," said Max as he pushes Ulrich into the ditch. He starts the timer, "GO!"

Ulrich went into the maze and started to walk around the passageways. He eventually got to apart where he could see the exit. It was one long passage with no simulation guards or anything. So he took the easy way out.

'He's taking the easy way well at least he had a good life, no good ever comes from taking the easy way out,' thought Max as he smirked.

Ulrich ran down the passage and as soon as he passed three intersections he heard shots come from behind him. He moved into another passageway and looked back to see two simulation guards coming at him. They were more like robots than what he thought. He thought they would be cardboard people. Then a bullet nicked his shoulder. He clutched it and then looked in front of him to see another simulation guard. He took out his Uzi and shot at it. The guard fell after taking a short burst of bullets. He then turned the corner and faced the other two guards. With two more short bursts the other two guards fell and he ran through the passageway he neared the end when six more guards came his way. He killed off three with the rest of his bullets and then hid behind a wall that stuck out. To his convenience there was a long piped in the corner. He grabbed it and charged at the guards. He got rid of two more guards before a shot to the knee brought him down. The simulation guard then came up to him and pressed the gun to the back of his head and pulled the trigger.

* * *

A cliffy, he he, man I'm evil.  
Don't forget to review. 


	5. Do you want Revenge?

Discalimer I don't own CL or any of its characters.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
American-Kitty: Well you got the first letter correct. The X in X.M.A. stands for X.A.N.A.  
**Yay the violence returns.  
_**

* * *

**_

**_Do you want Revenge?_**

The gun jammed. Ulrich took the pipe and shoved it into the guards' stomach. Sparks shot from the wound and the guard fell over. Ulrich took the pipe and finished the test by crawling to the end. Max came up to him.

"Six minutes and five seconds, that's too slow," said Max.

Even though Ulrich couldn't bear the pain in his knee he managed to stand up and he hit Max over the head with the pipe until he fell over. Two men then ran up and stopped him. They took hold of him and then gave him a knockout pill. He awoke in a hospital room.

"What happened?" asked Ulrich.

"Good your awake. ARE YOU CRAZY!" yelled Reika.

"What, what did I do?" asked Ulrich.

"YOU GAVE MAX A CONCUSSION!" yelled Reika.

"Oh, that," said Ulrich as a smile spread over his face.

"Its not funny, your lucky Sir let you live," said Reika.

"Hey he didn't tell me that those simulation guards were using real bullets in those guns," said Ulrich.

"We're not supposed to, it's our policy," said Reika.

Then a man dressed in all black with a white tie stepped into the room.

"Ulrich, Mr. Sir has asked me to ask you one question. Do you want revenge?" said the man.

"Yes, I want that son of a bitch to pay for what he or she has done to my family," said Ulrich.

"Good, Reika explain our killing policies to him and then give him a new car," said the man.

"What about my other one?" asked Ulrich.

"Oh that one will be used for your purposes. Take the new one as a company car," said the man. With that he left.

"Ok I want you to listen carefully," said Reika.

"I'm listening," said Ulrich.

"You will have a certain song that you will play after you complete each job. You must place a radio with a CD player at each crime scene. Remember to wear your leather gloves because we can't afford to leave any fingerprints behind. Your song will be Smooth Criminal," said Reika.

"Wait that shitty song by Michael Jackson," said Ulrich.

"No, the one by Alien Ant Farm. It's a better version. Anyway there are many songs out there, if you run across any at the crime scene that we told you to make leave right away, that usually means that someone else was assigned to it and you got it by mistake," said Reika.

"Ok, and how am I supposed to kill anyone when I can't walk?" asked Ulrich.

"Just wait you will have to heal first. Before you leave take these black clothes with you it's your uniform," said Reika.

She went to leave the room and then turned around.

"There's one more thing, don't by any means go near a scene with the song Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheep playing at it, that's Theo's song and he leaves a big mess for the police to clean up. Also don't get Theo mad at you for any reason because he will kill you," said Reika. With that she left the room.

Two days later Ulrich was up and walking around. Of course when he went back to school he said that he had taken a fall and broke his leg. Hey he needed some way to cover for himself. Anyway when night came Odd of course went to Mandy's and Ulrich changed into his uniform and drove to the warehouse. At the warehouse Reika gave Ulrich everything he needed.

"Ok, take the desert eagle, and a knife just in case, here's the address and now for your car," said Reika as she led him to his new car.

"But how do you guys know the address?" asked Ulrich.

"I don't really know, all I know is that we have people undercover watching our foes and I suspect they are doing the same to us," said Reika.

She showed him his new car, which was a black TVR Tuscan.

"Wait this is my car," said Ulrich with surprise.

"Just shut up and get in," said Reika.

Ulrich got into the car and before he could leave Reika knocked on the window so he rolled it down.

"What?" asked Ulrich.

"If you feel like you can't complete the mission just remember what she did to your parents," said Reika.

Ulrich nodded and drove off. When he neared the house he parked the car a couple of houses down. But he didn't get out of the car just yet he sat there thinking.

'Do I really need to do this,' he thought.

'Of course you do,' said another voice.

"Who's there?" Ulrich said out loud.

'I'm not outside of your head I'm in your head idiot,' said the voice.

"What do you want?" Ulrich said out loud again.

'Just get the job over with, you know if she is still alive she will kill you two,' said the voice.

'I don't think its right,' Ulrich told the voice

'Here let me show you exactly what she did,' said the voice.

Ulrich was then shown how she broke into his house and how this girl killed his parents. She stabbed them over and over again. This made Ulrich get very angry. He took out his gun and loaded it; he got out of his car and went for the house. At the warehouse Sir took off a helmet.

'It feels good to show someone a lie to get what I want,' thought Sir.

Ulrich entered the house carefully. No lights were on; everyone seemed to be out. He went up stairs and saw two pairs of lights, one was for the parent's room and the other was for the girl's room but which one was which. He soon got his answer when he heard the girl singing to her radio. He carefully got into her room, she had her back turned to him and she was backing up while dancing to the song. When she backed up far enough she realized that she had a gun to the back of her head. She turned around and Ulrich shot. The bang rang out through the house. He then shot her two more times to make sure she was dead. Blood littered the floor and Ulrich came out of the room only to be hit by a metal object. But this only phased Ulrich.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU FOR KILLING MY DAUGHTER!" yelled the father.

Ulrich stood up and shot the father four times in the head. Blood splattered all over the wall and floor. The mother screamed and ran for the phone. Ulrich threw his knife and it got her in the arm. She cried out in pain but still went for the phone in her room. Ulrich came into the room and shot her in the back twice. He wanted to shoot again but the clip was empty.

* * *

Don't forget to review. 


	6. XAlex

Disclaimer I don't own CL or any of its characters  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
Ok I'll be posting the next ch on Tuesday**  
**_

* * *

_**

**_X/Alex_**

Ulrich took his knife out of the mother and walked out into the hall. He was careful not to step in the pool of blood from the father. He didn't want to leave his prints at the crime scene. He went out the back door so that anyone who heard the shots and came into the front wouldn't see him. Ulrich walked around the block and to his car. He was lucky that no one saw him. Once at his car he saw a crowd of people around the front of the house. He heard sirens wailing and saw blue and red flashing lights coming from behind him. He quickly got into his car; he then drove to the warehouse without having the cops stop him. Of course while he was coming back someone else was just leaving. We go to a lab in the warehouse.

"How much longer?" asked Sir.

"Well after the adjustments you wanted he will be ready in two days," said the scientist.

"Good, and if he works how I want him to put Ulrich in next," said Sir.

"Yes Sir," said the scientist.

Sir left the room and the scientist got back to work.

"Man I wish Sir didn't rush this genetic enhancement process, it could fail miserably and then he will blame me when it was his fault," said the scientist.

He walks over to a large glass tube and looks at the body of a boy inside. He then takes one of the plastic tubes and pours a clear liquid down it. Then he goes back to his lab table and starts to mix more chemicals. All of a sudden the boy's vital signs drop. There is a high-pitched beep signaling that his heart has stopped. The scientist pushes the assistance button and then rushes over to the glass tube.

"What the hell is wrong with this equipment, he's still breathing," said the scientist as he looks into the tube.

Then the boy's hand smashes through the glass and it grabs the scientist's shirt. The boy slams the scientist's head into the glass breaking the remainder of it. The scientist wails in pain and drops to the floor holding his face. The boy takes a long shard of glass and walks up to the wounded scientist. He slices the scientist's neck and blood spills onto the floor. He then shoves the shard into the scientist's heat and then walks to a closet. He pulls black uniform. But this one is different; it is a test uniform. It is supposed to block any bullet shot at it and no knife could pierce it. He put the uniform on and then took what seemed to be an extra sleeve of a long sleeved T-shirt. But it had three 7.5-inch sheaths on it. He also took two golden desert eagles. Then the door to the lab opened and three more scientists have stepped in followed by a nurse. The boy leaves the room with out them noticing.

"Where did he…AHHHHHH!" yelled the nurse.

On scientist got on his walkie-talkie.

"Alert all guards X has escaped," said the scientist.

"Now that's just disgusting," said another scientist.

"Well what are we waiting for lets clean this mess up," said the first scientist.

X walked through the corridors looking for something; he then came across Max.

"YOU!" yelled Max.

X took out his claw and Max took out his gun. Max fired three shots at X but they hit his uniform and nothing happened. X ran at Max and then shoved his claws into his stomach, and then he sliced open Max's face. As blood spilled onto the floor Reika and Theo walked up.

"MAX!" yelled Theo.

X raised his claw and Theo stopped.

"He's all yours Reika," said Theo as he ran.

"Alex, does Sir have control of you?" asked Reika.

"No," said Alex in a sinister voice as he walked past her.

"Where are you going?" asked Reika.

"It's none of your business," said Alex.

"Alex," said Reika.

Alex turned around and walked towards her. He picked her up by her throat and slammed her into the wall. He then took out his claw and shoved it into the wall making a huge dent in the metal.

"Ok… your mad… please don't… kill me," Reika choked out.

"Where is he?" asked Alex as he let go of her.

"Who?" asked Reika.

"My brother," said Alex.

"How did you know?" asked Reika.

"WHERE IS HE!" yelled Alex.

"You can't save him," said Reika.

"Then you tell Sir that his days are numbered," said Alex as he took out a desert eagle and shot her in the leg.

Reika yelled in pain, and watched as Alex got into a black TVR speed 12 and drove out of the warehouse. Then Sir and three guards came up to her.

"WHERE IS HE!" yelled Sir.

"X has left and he told me to tell you that your days are numbered," said Reika.

"Oh really. You two take her to the hospital wing," said Sir as he walked away.

Sir went into his office and picks up his phone and calls the lab.

"Hello," said a scientist.

"I want you to set up the procedure again, when it's ready get Ulrich and put him in the chamber," said Sir.

"But Mr. Sir it will be at least a day before we can make all the enhancements again," said the scientist.

"Well then you better start NOW!" said Sir.

"But Sir…" said a scientist as he gets cut off.

"DO YOU WANT TO LIVE TO SEE TOMORROW!" yelled Sir

"Yes Mr. Sir," said the scientist in a scared voice.

"Good, then I suggest you start to fix the enhancements, and make sure that he can't escape this time," said Sir.

Ulrich is just nearing the warehouse when his cell phone goes off.

"Hello," said Ulrich.

"Ulrich, don't come back to the warehouse, go to school," said Reika.

"What why?" asked Ulrich.

"Listen you have to trust me on this one just do it," said Reika.

* * *

Ok next ch coming eventually. 


	7. Mud in the Dorm

Disclaimer has not changed.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
**Sorry for the long wait. Here's the next ch.  
_**

* * *

**_

**_Mud in the Dorm_**

Ulrich then doubled back and went to the school. He was wondering why Reika told him to stay away from the factory. Ulrich carefully snuck past Jim and went into his room quietly so he wouldn't wake Odd.

'What the hell?' thought Ulrich.

He spotted clothes on the floor. One pair he knew was Odd's. The other pair he didn't recognize. He then looked at the bed and saw Odd and Mandy fast asleep in Odd's bed.

'They're lucky Jim didn't catch them,' thought Ulrich.

Ulrich went to his own bed and fell asleep. The next morning Odd was the first one to wake up; he noticed that Ulrich was still asleep in his bed. Then Odd noticed muddy foot prints on the floor. He traced them to Ulrich's bed.

'He must have gone to Yumi's,' thought Odd.

Odd awoke Mandy and told her to be quiet so she wouldn't wake Ulrich, but it was too late Ulrich awoke anyway.

"Ulrich, um… good morning," said Odd with surprise.

Ulrich just stared at the two. Mandy looked more or less like Sam only with lighter skin. The only thing that was different was that she had black hair with blonde highlights.

"Ulrich it's ok, I can explain," said Odd.

"Odd you don't need to. I won't tell," said Ulrich.

"Whew, hey could you give us some privacy," said Odd.

"Sure," said Ulrich.

Ulrich walked out into the hall to be met by Yumi.

"Ulrich, where were you last night. I tried to call you but you wouldn't answer your phone," said Yumi.

"Oh, well… I fell asleep early because I was… uh… studying too much," said Ulrich.

"Ulrich is there something that you want to tell me?" asked Yumi.

"No," said Ulrich.

"Ulrich I was thinking, would you like to do something tonight. You know to just get the thought of your… well you know, out of your mind," said Yumi.

"Well actually I had something planned for tonight," said Ulrich.

"Really what?" asked Yumi.

"Top secret, its my business," said Ulrich.

Ulrich headed to the shower leaving Yumi with a puzzled look on his face. Then Odd and Mandy came out of Odd's room.

"What's going on with him?" asked Odd.

"I don't know. Hey what happened to you? Your hair is all messed up," said Yumi.

"Oh, nothing," said Odd.

Yumi shrugged and they all went to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. A few minutes later Ulrich went back into his room and changed into some new clothes. When he walked into his room he saw a note on his desk. He picked it up and read it.

_Ulrich, don't come to the warehouse tonight. Instead you will go to the address below and then go back to the school when the job is finished. This person that you will kill tonight has been stalking Mr. Sir. Ulrich you must do this for us because if you don't we could all be sent to jail or worse killed._

_Address: 142 E Jefferson. _

_From,_

_Reika_

Ulrich goes throughout the day like normal. Night falls and Odd goes out with Mandy again. Ulrich leaves a few minutes after Odd does and goes to the address. He parks his car a few houses down. He gets his weapons and walks to the house numbered 142. Nothing seems out of place. In fact there was only one other car on the street. It was black like Ulrich's but it looked more like a racecar. Ulrich thought nothing of the car and continued on his mission. Ulrich breaks into the house with ease. He then hears music playing from a room. He walks up to the door and slowly opens it. He aims his gun and pulls the trigger. The gun jams and the man in the chair swivels around to see the door open. He then looks at the ground to see his cat.

"Tiger you shouldn't scare me like that," said the man.

The man shuts the door and resumes his work on his computer. Ulrich in return puts the gun away and takes out his knife. Ulrich slowly opens the door and walks up to the man. He is careful not to make any noise. Once behind the man Ulrich goes to slice his neck. The man in return swings around and grabs Ulrich by his forearm. He throws Ulrich into the office couch.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked the man.

Ulrich didn't say anything, and then he heard something in his head.

_"Why did you stop?" asked the voice._

_"He's much stronger than I am," Ulrich thought._

_"Nonsense you can take him on, besides if he doesn't die what do you think will happen to you. You'll go to jail," said the voice._

Ulrich then got up off the couch. The man was already on the phone with the police. He was just about to describe Ulrich when he got stabbed in to side of the neck. The man's blood spilled onto the floor. Ulrich grabbed his knife and went over to the man's stereo. He popped in the CD and left through the window. Smooth Criminal began to play throughout the house. As Ulrich went to the front of the house he noticed another car in the driveway. It was Odd, he was dropping Mandy off, and another girl was with them. This other girl was Mandy's Sister Jen. She was shorter than Mandy and had blonde hair. She was wearing black belly top and red pants. She also had on black shoes.

"Hey thanks for brining my sister home too," said Mandy.

"Hey its no problem," said Odd.

"Good night Odd," said Mandy as she gave him a good night kiss.

Odd left and then he heard Mandy and her sister talking.

"So Jen how was your night at Charlie's?" asked Mandy.

"Bad, he's nothing but a slob. He is so embarrassing, he's always eating something or smoking," said Jen.

"That reminds me of Odd except he doesn't smoke, But Odd does have a great sense of humor and he looks so cute," said Mandy.

Mandy starts to tell Jen one of Odd's jokes as they enter the house. As soon as they are in the house Ulrich runs to his car. He pulls a U-turn and drives towards school. Instead of going in the doors Ulrich climbs a tree that is outside his dorm. He gets in through the window. He takes off his blood stained clothes and puts them under his bed. Ulrich then gets in his bed and falls asleep. Seconds later Odd walks in the dorm to find Ulrich asleep. Once again the only thing that stands out is the mud on the floor just below the window. The mud trails right to Ulrich's shoes.

* * *

Next ch Yumi and Ulrich have a fight.  
Review plz. 


	8. You've Changed

Disclaimer has not changed.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
Ok here it is Yumi and Ulrich's fight, and a death.**  
**_

* * *

_**

**_You've Changed_**

The next morning Odd wakes up to pounding on the door. He gets out of bed and opens the door. Mandy bursts in and hugs Odd tightly. She shaking and crying.

"Mandy, Mandy what happened?" asked Odd.

"It was so horrible," Mandy said between sobs.

Ulrich was now awake and sitting on his bed. Jen and Yumi walk in. Jen also has tears in her eyes but Mandy never showed her what actually happened to their father.

"Ulrich I think the same people that killed your parents are responsible for the recent deaths in the town," said Yumi.

"How do you know," said Ulrich not making eye contact with her.

"They just killed Mandy and Jen's father last night. He had a gash in his throat," said Yumi.

"How do they know it was the same people?" asked Ulrich.

"There was a song playing, it was the same song that played when the family of three was killed last weekend," said Yumi.

Odd had gotten Mandy to calm down.

"This isn't right," said Odd.

"No on knows who could be next," said Yumi.

Then something fly's through the window to the dorm. It's a piece of paper in a canister.

"What the hell," said Yumi.

Yumi picks up the canister. She opens it up and unfolds the note. Takes a look at it and then drops it. Fear fills her eyes.

"Yumi, Yumi what is it?" asked Odd.

Ulrich bends over and picks up the paper and reads it.

_I'll be watching you Ulrich._

That's all the paper read. In return Ulrich stormed out of the room. Yumi followed.

"Ulrich what is this about?" asked Yumi.

"Yumi just stay away from me," said Ulrich.

"Ulrich who is after you?" asked Yumi.

"I don't know and I don't want to find out," said Ulrich.

They both ran outside and then Yumi stopped him.

"Ulrich there is something that you are keeping from me and I demand you tell me now," said Yumi.

"There is nothing that I need to tell you," said Ulrich in an angry tone.

Ulrich starts to walk away when Yumi grabs his shoulder. In response Ulrich turns around and punches Yumi in the arm.

"ULRICH WHAT'S WITH YOU!" yelled Yumi.

"NOTHING! THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ME!" yelled Ulrich.

"ULRICH IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE LIKE THIS THEN WE ARE THROUGH!" yelled Yumi.

"FINE! I DON'T CARE!" Ulrich yelled back.

Ulrich went to his TVR. Sissi however was listening to the whole thing. She thought that she would go and comfort him.

"You see Ulrich I told you that you should have went out with me," said Sissi.

"Sissi I'm not in the mood," said Ulrich.

"Ulrich honey just give it some time. Eventually you will accept the fact that you should have gone out with me," said Sissi.

Ulrich grabbed his knife from his car and stabs Sissi in the arm. Sissi wails in pain and tries to run off but Ulrich grabs her and in return stabs her to death. Blood is coating the pavement and Ulrich's clothing. He leaves her body and speeds off. The teachers run into the parking lot to see Sissi's body lying motionless. The teachers conclude that the person who was after Ulrich captured him after Sissi tried to save his life. Ulrich drove to the factory and waited the night out. Then he went to the warehouse and got his assignment for the night. He drove to the house and got out his gun. In rage he broke the door down and entered the home. The family was eating dinner at the time when he broke in. Ulrich first shot the father then the mother. Then he shot the children. Before leaving the house he placed a c4 charge in the dining room. He went out to his car and detonated the charge. The house went up into flames. Ulrich then sped off but he didn't go to the warehouse he went to an alley. He parked the car and then got onto the rooftop of the building. He took out a sniper rifle and silenced it. He then started to aim at the people walking on the street. He shot one after another and no one knew where the shots were coming from. Ulrich then saw Odd and Mandy walking down the street. He aimed at them and got ready to fire. Before he could pull the trigger he was thrown backwards. He stood up to face X.

"Who are you?" asked Ulrich.

"That will remain hidden until I decide to reveal it to you," said X.

Ulrich looked at him. He was a little shorter than Ulrich; he had the same hairstyle except it was black with red streaks going through it. He was wearing all black and had the sheaths on his right arm. He was also wearing sunglasses. Ulrich then pointed his desert eagle at X and fired. X just walked towards him as if the bullets didn't hit him. With one bullet left Ulrich shot at X's head. But X moved out of the bullets path. Then X ran up to Ulrich and tackled him to the ground. X gave Ulrich three punches to the chest and then stood him up. X kicked Ulrich in the stomach sending him flying backwards.

"You should have thought it over before you joined Sir," said X.

"Why?" asked Ulrich as he struggled to stand up.

"Do you even know what the X.M.A. is?" asked X.

"No, what is it?" asked Ulrich.

Ulrich didn't get an answer. X picked him by his hair and then tossed him on the roof of the building. He then went over to Ulrich and shoved his claw into the roof right beside Ulrich's head.

"If you don't stop then someone close to you will die," said X.

With that X got off of Ulrich and slid down the ladder. X got into the speed 12 and drove off. Ulrich sat up and wondered what the hell had just happened. But instead of feeling remorseful Ulrich had more rage burning in him. That night he took a rocket launcher and destroyed three random houses. He then went back to the factory and spent three days in it. Reika came by every so often but that was it. Ulrich did not go back to school. Yumi and Odd were starting to get worried. But for the past three days Yumi had been going out with Theo.

* * *

Well looks like Ulrich went on a killing spree. I presume you know who X is but if you don't then you'll have to wait until he reveals the truth to Ulrich. Or you could check the other ch's. Anyway Review please. 


	9. Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap

Disclaimer has not changed  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
**In this ch we see what X.M.A. stands for.

* * *

_**Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap**_

It's Friday night and Mandy has invited Odd, Yumi and Theo over just incase the killers decide to come back for her and Jen.

"Wait Mandy if your father was killed then how do you still have a house?" asked Yumi.

"Well my mother is on a business trip and will be coming home Sunday. I haven't told her about dad yet because I just can't bear to tell her," said Mandy.

"That's ok but you should tell her before she comes home on Sunday," said Yumi.

"I know, I'll muster up enough strength to," said Mandy.

While they go to Mandy's house we go to Ulrich and Reika at the factory.

"Ulrich you've seriously jeopardized our organization with that stunt you pulled," said Reika.

"So," said Ulrich sounding cross.

"But the weird thing is that Sir is pleased with your work," said Reika.

"That's a good thing," said Ulrich.

"Listen you need to come back to the warehouse. You can't stay here for the rest of your life," said Reika.

"I know, and I won't," said Ulrich.

"Well I have to go. So if you decide to I'll see you at the warehouse," said Reika.

Reika left the building and minutes later X showed up.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ulrich as he took a fighting stance.

"Ulrich, I'm not here to beat on you. I though that beating I gave you would have turned your life around but now look at you. Sitting in the very place that you and your friends fought him," said X.

"Ok your crazy, now just leave before I decide to take drastic measures," said Ulrich as he pulled out a grenade.

"Ok, I'll leave but I want you to think about this. Yumi's at Mandy's house with Odd and Theo," said X.

"WHAT!" said Ulrich in shock.

"Dirty Deeds Ulrich, Dirty Deeds," said X as he left.

Ulrich thought for a second and then remembered what Reika told him. Dirty Deeds was Theo's song. Then the day a girl was killed flashed into his mind and he heard Odd say. "Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap, that song is about sex." Ulrich then came back to reality and realized what was about to happen. He then realized everything that had been going on. He wrote X.M.A. on a piece of paper. For some reason he wrote these words to correspond with the letters.

X: X.A.N.A.

M: Murder

A: Association

He now knew what he had to do. He got into his car and sped to Mandy's house. At Mandy's house Odd and Mandy were in her room making out. Jen was in her room listening to music. Theo and Yumi were in Mandy's parent's room even after Mandy told them to stay out of it. Yumi and Theo both had their shirts off and Theo was lying on top of Yumi kissing her chest.

"Theo I've never moved this fast with a relationship before," said Yumi.

"Don't worry, neither have I," said Theo.

Seconds later Ulrich pulls up. He takes out his desert eagle and carefully slips into the house so he won't startle anyone. He was surprised to see that no one was in the living room. He walked up stairs and went to the furthest room. He heard Yumi and Theo's voices in the room. He barged in and pointed his gun at Theo. Both of them got startled when he barged in. Theo got out of bed and went for his gun.

"ULRICH ARE YOU MAD!" yelled Theo.

"No but you are," said Ulrich as he advanced on Theo.

Theo then pointed his gun at Yumi.

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" yelled Ulrich as he quickly moved into Theo's way.

"Ulrich she's on the list and she must die," said Theo.

"Well I'm making a change to the list," said Ulrich.

Theo then makes a break for the door and Ulrich runs after him. Yumi just sits in the bed and doesn't move. Now she is really confused. Theo on the other hand has taken Jen from her room and has his gun pointed to her head.

"Fine Ulrich if Yumi can't die then she will," said Theo as he back down the stairs.

Mandy and Odd had just rushed out into the hall. Mandy had her shirt on backwards and Odd didn't have his shirt on but was frantically zipping up his pants. Yumi had put her shirt back on and came out to stop Theo.

"JEN!" yelled Mandy.

"THEO YOU STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" yelled Yumi.

"Sorry babe but I can't do that," said Theo.

Theo was now backing up to the door. No one moved because they didn't want Theo to shoot her. But of course Odd knew what Theo was planning on doing to her.

"THEO DON'T YOU DARE HARM HER!" yelled Odd as he came down the stairs.

"Odd stay right there or she will die with out pleasure," said Theo.

"ODD! HELP ME!" yelled Jen.

"SHUT UP BITCH!" yelled Theo.

Theo backed up to the open door and just as he got out onto the stoop he was punched in the head by a figure. Theo let go of Jen and looked over to see X.

"X! YOUR TIME IS UP!" yelled Theo.

"Save it for someone who cares," said X.

X went up to Theo and shoved his claw into Theo's stomach. After the claws were retracted Theo fell to the ground clutching his stomach. X then shoved his claw into the back of Theo's head. The fell limp on the ground and his blood slowly began to make a puddle on the stoop. Jen just sat in the grass with a shocked look on her face. X went to his car and pulled out a black body bag. He put Theo's body in the bag and cleaned up the blood. X then put the body bag on the side of the house and went over to Jen.

"Are you ok?" asked X as he extended his hand to help her up.

Jen grabbed it and then embraced him in a tight hug. She cried into his chest.

"Oh, Alex I'm so glad you came," said Jen.

"It's ok Jen he's gone," said Alex.

"Ok who are you exactly?" asked Ulrich.

* * *

Hope you liked the ch and plz review.  



	10. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer has not changed.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
**In this ch we find out who X is, unless you've figured it out already.  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Secrets Revealed_**

"Ok, Ulrich I'll tell. You may not believe me but I am your brother," said Alex.

"That's not possible, I never had a brother," said Ulrich.

"Ulrich our parents split up when we were just babies. Your mother you have now is not your real mother," said Alex.

"How do you know this?" asked Ulrich.

"Photos Ulrich, Photos. You see one day about three years ago I found a package in the mail. The package was addressed to our mother. I decided to open it and in return found photos of you in it. I got mad at mom for keeping this a secret and ran off. The next thing I knew I was in some warehouse and some guy raised me. But for the past three months I have been in some weird glass tube. Just a few weeks ago I broke out and tried to find you," said Alex.

"Why did my real mom have pictures of me?" asked Ulrich.

"Probably so she wouldn't forget about you," said Alex.

"Ok enough with this whole brother business. I want to know how you know Jen," said Mandy in a demanding voice.

"Mandy remember the past few weeks when I told you I was hanging out with Charlie," said Jen.

"So you dumped Charlie for this dude," said Mandy.

"Yes," said Jen.

"Listen can we continue this inside," said Odd.

Everyone reentered the house and sat in the living room.

"Listen, Mandy and Jen can you two take your boyfriends into another room. I'd like to talk to Ulrich alone," said Yumi.

"Ok, but listen you can use the guest room since the sound sort of carries in here," said Mandy.

They all split off into the separate rooms. Ulrich went in and sat on the bed. Yumi stood in front of him and held out her hand. Ulrich gave Yumi the gun and she put it in the closet.

"I'm, waiting for an explanation," said Yumi.

"Ok Yumi, I'll admit it. I killed people I went crazy and I didn't want to. I was hearing these voices and seeing images. Everything around me seemed to be falling apart. I murdered Sissi and Mandy's father, I blew up houses and…" Ulrich started to go on but Yumi stopped him with a kiss.

Yumi saw that he was crying and was starting to spiral out of control. Yumi then sat down next to him. She put an arm around his shoulder.

"Ulrich I don't think you did these things on purpose," said Yumi.

"What do you mean?" asked Ulrich.

"The voices, you mentioned. What did they sound like?" asked Yumi.

"Soft and evil," said Ulrich.

"Ulrich I was trying to reach you on your cell again because Alex told me most of what happened when he dropped this letter off," said Yumi.

She gave the letter to him and he opened it.

_Ulrich Mr. Sir is the one who you and your friends thought you got rid of a few years ago. _

_From,_

_Alex_

"You mean its X.A.N.A." said Ulrich with a confused look on his face.

Yumi nodded.

"I called Jeremy but he said there was nothing that he could do. He was really shocked though," said Yumi.

"Who wouldn't be," said Ulrich.

"Ulrich listen so far no one knows that you were the person that murdered all those people except Alex and me. I promise not to turn you in if you start to be more truthful with me. Also its because if I do Alex will kill me," said Yumi.

"Thanks Yumi," said Ulrich.

"Ulrich, you've had a rough few weeks. So I'm going make you forget about all that for the rest tonight," said Yumi.

"And how are you going to do that?" asked Ulrich.

Yumi responded to his question by pulling off his shirt and then pulling off hers. Then she started kissing him deeply. She eventually pushed him on his back and got on top of him. You can tell where they are going with this.

* * *

Ok more to come don't forget to review. 


	11. A PLan for XANA

Disclaimer has not changed.  
**Thanks for the reivews.  
American-Kitty: I'm glad you liked my LOTR and CL combo, and until I get more reviews on it I will not be updating it just to let you know.**  
**_

* * *

_**

**_A Plan for X.A.N.A._**

Ulrich awoke to the sun spilling into the room. He smelled breakfast cooking in the kitchen. As he sat up he accidentally nudged Yumi. She stirred and woke up.

"Good morning," said Yumi.

"Yumi about last night…"Ulrich started but was cut off by Yumi.

"It's ok Ulrich you said thank you already," said Yumi.

Ulrich smiled and kissed her on the forehead, then he got out of bed and got dressed. Yumi did the same and they both went out into the kitchen to see Odd shoveling pancakes in his mouth, Mandy was cooking on the stove, Jen was sitting next to Alex and they were both eating.

"Well good morning you two," said Mandy as she brought another plate of pancakes to the table.

"You know you guys should have kept it down last night," said Odd.

"What do you mean," said Yumi with a confused look on her face.

"You know what I mean," said Odd.

Yumi glared at him and Ulrich just smiled.

"Oh and doing it in the dorm room was just as bad," said Ulrich.

Yumi Jen and Alex looked at Mandy and Odd. Mandy got red with embarrassment. Odd was now glaring at Ulrich.

"You said you wouldn't tell," said Odd.

"Well you made me," said Ulrich.

"He's right Odd, and I told you not to bring up last night," said Mandy.

Odd looked at Alex and Jen, they were both smiling and trying to hold back there laughter.

"What did you guys do it somewhere too?" asked Odd.

"ODD! We've only be together for about three weeks," said Jen as she fought back her laughter.

Alex couldn't hold it in any longer. He burst out laughing and then Jen did the same. Everyone looked at Odd and eventually they were all laughing.

"WHAT!" yelled Odd.

Odd then saw a drop of syrup fall from his hair. Odd got up and ran to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and then came out pulling a pancake out of his hair. Apparently he had flung his fork into the air when Ulrich told everyone about him and Mandy doing it in their dorm room. As a result the pancake on the fork got stuck in Odd's hair.

"Ha, ha very funny," said Odd.

"So what are we going to do to X.A.N.A.?" asked Yumi.

"Well I don't know, there's got to be some way we can get to him without him noticing," said Ulrich.

"Actually that is almost impossible, he has so many guards standing out side his door its not even funny. Over half of the employees have never seen his face," said Alex.

"I've got an idea," said Odd.

"Wait, you have an idea. Oh I've got to hear this," said Ulrich.

"Ok, so we all go to X.A.N.A.'S lair and take out as many guards as possible then we bust into his office and take him out," said Odd.

"Ok that is a very vague plan," said Ulrich.

"I think we can modify it, you see his office over looks the weapons bay, so if we drive into the weapons bay then we can have easy access to his office," said Alex.

"Ok so then what about the guards?" asked Yumi.

"Oh I think Ulrich and I can take them out," said Alex.

They all agreed to Alex's plan and went to the cars. Alex took Ulrich over to his car and opened the trunk. He pulled out and AK 47 and handed it to Ulrich.

"Here, this will help get rid of those guards," said Alex.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Ulrich.

"Yeah," said Alex.

Everyone then followed Alex and Ulrich to the warehouse.

* * *

So they have a plan for X.A.N.A. but will it work?  
Don't forget to review. 


	12. Battling XANA

Disclaimer has not changed  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
American-Kitty: I hope people start to review it because I would hate to remove it. I thought that I would get swamped with reviews on the first ch because I know that lots of people like LOTR.**  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Battling X.A.N.A._**

Three cars drove up to the warehouse and entered it with ease. Alex and Ulrich both got out of their cars and looked around. All the guards were gone.

"Ok this is not good," said Ulrich.

"You go that right," said Alex.

"So what do we do?" asked Ulrich.

"I don't know maybe we should wait in his office," said Alex.

"A very wise choice that would be," said a voice from behind them.

Both of them turned around to see a figure dressed in all black with red hair and bright green eyes. Yes this is X.A.N.A.

"So you thought you could sneak up on me. Well you thought wrong. I was expecting something like this to happen. So I made sure that I was prepared," said X.A.N.A.

"So you are Mr. Sir also," said Ulrich.

"My, my, aren't we the smart one," said X.A.N.A.

"You know what put a sock in it," said Alex.

"Oh, I'm so scared," said X.A.N.A.

"Shut the fuck up," said Ulrich.

He aimed at X.A.N.A. and fired. To his amazement X.A.N.A. dodged every shot.

"Come on Ulrich you're going to have to do better than that," said X.A.N.A.

"Oh don't worry we will," said Ulrich.

Ulrich then pulled out his knife and threw it at the fuse box. Then all the lights went out.

"Nice job," said Alex.

"Thanks, now you go right, I'll go left," said Ulrich.

But in return they both went the opposite of what they said. Ulrich then opened his car door and told Yumi to get Odd, Mandy, and Jen. Then they should get weapons and try to shoot at X.A.N.A.

"Oh like I can't see you," said X.A.N.A.

He took out an M16 and shot at Ulrich. Ulrich managed to duck and the bullets hit his car.

"Damn bullet proof armor," said X.A.N.A.

Then he saw Alex out of his right eye. He turned and shot. Then he was hit by a stream of bullets and fell over.

"SOMEONE FIX THE LIGHTS IN HERE!" yelled X.A.N.A.

X.A.N.A. stood up and scanned the room. He knew that they could easily hide from him if they hid in behind something. With in a few seconds he lights went on. He looked below and saw that they had all disappeared.

"Where are you," said X.A.N.A.

Then there was gunfire from his right and left. Bullets just grazed him but he was still standing.

"Oh you want to play hide and seek, well I'll play hide and explode," said X.A.N.A. as he threw a grenade at a box of C4.

The box exploded with an ear-shattering boom. It also took out three Hummers in the process. Then there was more gunfire from down below. This time it hit X.A.N.A. in the leg and he had to support himself on a railing. X.A.N.A. then heard footsteps running towards him. He looked over to see Alex running at him with his claw drawn. When Alex got close enough X.A.N.A. grabbed his leg and flipped him over the railing. He landed on a car and then hit the floor. He didn't move. Then he heard a shotgun cock in his left ear. He turned his head to see the barrel of a shotgun.

"Asta la vista baby," said Odd as he pulled the trigger.

BOOM! X.A.N.A.'S head exploded throwing his brains and blood everywhere.

"Oh yeah, who's the man," said Odd as he pumped his fists in the air.

Everyone went downstairs to find Jen sitting next to Alex.

"Is he ok?" asked Odd.

"Yes Odd that's why he's not moving," said Yumi in a sarcastic tone.

"Jen he's still breathing right?" asked Mandy.

"Yes," said Jen.

Mandy saw tears start to fall from her eyes. Then Alex's eyes fluttered and he sat up. He looked at Jen and smiled. With joy Jen wrapped her arms around him and started to kiss him.

"Wait a minute where's Ulrich?" asked Yumi.

* * *

So where did Ulrich go? It's a mystery that can only be solved if you review. So please do so. 


	13. Unfinished Business

Disclaimer no change.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
**I couldn't resist i had to post the last two ch's today.  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Unfinished Business_**

In a dark room above them.

"What's your problem, I could have killed X.A.N.A. right then and there," said Ulrich.

"Oh and then you would have been tossed over the railing just like your brother," said Reika.

"No, I wasn't going to charge at him. Alex was doing that for me," said Ulrich.

"So Alex was the distraction," said Reika.

"That's right," said Ulrich.

"Well then, I saw Odd kill him so I guess he's dead and we are all alone," said Reika

"What no we're not my frie…" said Ulrich before Reika kissed him

She started to deepen the kiss and she got him onto the couch in the room. Back down stairs.

"Wait a minute, I see to recall a door opening just before I started to run at X.A.N.A. but I didn't pay any attention to it because I thought it was a guard. I knew Ulrich could have taken him on easily so I didn't think twice," said Alex.

"Wait then someone pulled him into the room," said Mandy.

"That's it," said Alex.

Everyone climbed the ladder and went to the second floor. They barged into the room that Alex had saw the door open. When they got in there they saw Reika on top of Ulrich kissing him, Ulrich had his shirt off and so did Reika.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Yumi.

"Reika what are you doing?" asked Alex.

Reika was startled and Ulrich just looked at Yumi with an, it wasn't my fault look on his face.

"Ok you bitch get off of him," said Alex.

Reika stood up to face Alex.

"Listen you, just because you had some genetic enhancements put into you doesn't mean that you can just come in here and tell me what to do," said Reika.

"Ok well then maybe Ulrich should have the last laugh," said Alex.

"What are you talking about?" asked Reika.

"Ulrich I just want you to know that the person that you were just making out with killed your parents," said Alex.

"How do you know that," said Reika. "Shit."

"You killed my parents," said Ulrich.

"Yes, and I'm sorry," said Reika

"YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!" yelled Ulrich.

Ulrich pulled out his desert eagle and shot. The bullet hit Reika in the chest. The bullet missed her heart and she tried to scramble to the door to the hallway but Alex shoved his claw into the back of her head. Ulrich was now looking at Reika's lifeless body and tears were streaming down his face. Yumi put her arm around him and led him away from the scene. She had Odd drop them off at her house for the night. Odd went and spent some time at Mandy's while Alex took Jen out for dinner.

* * *

Only one more ch left. 


	14. Aftermath

Disclaimer you know what it is.  
Yay the last ch.  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Aftermath_**

Ulrich awoke late the next morning in Yumi's room. Yumi had just came up to check on him.

"Good morning," said Yumi as she entered the room.

"What time is it?" asked Ulrich.

"Oh about 12:30 Saturday afternoon," said Yumi.

"Well I haven't had a goodnight sleep in a long time," said Ulrich.

"After the past few weeks you needed a night to just sleep," said Yumi.

"You got that right," said Ulrich.

Yumi came over to Ulrich and gave him a kiss. Eventually that kiss led to a make out session between the two. Now we go to Mandy's house.

"Odd are you done eating yet?" asked Mandy.

"Oh I suppose that I could give you a break for now," said Odd as he ate the last of the pancakes.

"A break from what?" asked Mandy.

"Oh a break from cooking," said Odd.

"And what will this break consist of?" asked Mandy.

"How about we go play some paint ball," said Odd.

"Oh, so I can whip your ass again," said Mandy.

"What, hey I was new at it," said Odd.

"Oh yeah and you're the one that said 'Paint ball oh I've played that dozens of times. I'm a pro,'" said Mandy.

"Ok, ok, so I'm a little rusty," said Odd.

Mandy just shook her head and went and got the paint ball guns.

"Do you think we should wake Jen and Alex?" asked Odd.

"No, let them sleep," said Mandy.

In Jen's room. Jen wakes up and rolls on top of Alex waking him up at the same time.

"Good morning," said Jen.

"Good morning," said Alex.

Jen gave Alex a soft kiss and then laid her head on his chest.

"You ok?" asked Alex.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," said Jen.

"You know we didn't have to go as far as we did last night," said Alex.

"Oh, it's ok, I enjoyed last night anyway," said Jen.

After a few minutes Jen and Alex got out of bed and got dressed. They went down stairs to see that no one was home. Then she looked at the time.

"Shit, my mom will be home in ten minutes," said Jen.

"Wait, look Odd and Mandy left a note. We went paint balling," said Alex.

"So they go paint balling and leave us to clean up the mess," said Jen as she pointed at the dirty dishes.

"Care to go for a drive?" asked Alex.

"Let's," said Jen.

Alex and Jen both get into his TVR and they drive off. A few minutes later a taxi arrives and drops off a woman. She enters the house to find no one home. I wonder how she will react when everyone gets home and has to explain what happened to her husband?

_**FIN**_

Here is a little song that would be playing if this story had credits. But I also decided to put it here because it sort of describes Ulrich's troubles in the story.

Artist - Green Day  
Song- Boulevard Of Broken Dreams 

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone, I walk alone  
I walk alone, I walk a-

My shadow's only one who walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I'll walk alone

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh-Ah  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone

Read between the lines what's  
Fucked up and every things all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone

I walk alone, I walk alone, I walk alone  
I walk a-

My shadow's only one who walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I'll walk alone

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh-Ah  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah  
I walk alone, and I walk a-

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a-

My shadow's only one who walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I'll walk alone!

* * *

Well it's over, but I have another story up aside of the LOTR/CL combo. Tis called Underground. This fic will be really weird so you'll just have to read it to find out.  
Thanks to all who have reviewed this story. 


End file.
